


it's just a really very big sweater

by alliariondak (Sprytemark)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Other, a REALLY BIG SWEATER, i dont know how to navigate the difference between platonic and romantic and neither do they, just pure unmitigated fluff. fluff without plot, or do they....., the & could be a / if you want, the things i make happen to vanitas; he would never let happen. and yet, ven and sora dont realize van feels what they unversed do bc theyre a part of him, wrassle boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprytemark/pseuds/alliariondak
Summary: “I have stolen Riku’s sweater,” Sora announces, radiating smugness and absolutely drowning in a sweater too big for any normal human being.Ven gapes, whatever he was going to say to that victory lost. “That’s huge!”
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	it's just a really very big sweater

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wanted to write something to show you that I think sora ven and vanitas have a cool dynamic, but then my sister bought the BIGGEST SWEATER I HAVE EVER SEEN, so I didn’t do that and wrote this instead. one day...

“I have stolen Riku’s sweater,” Sora announces, radiating smugness and absolutely _drowning_ in a sweater too big for any normal human being.

Ven gapes, whatever he was going to say to that victory lost. “That’s _huge!_ ”

“I know! It’s so big I can’t even fit my arms through the sleeves,” Sora says, gleefully flapping his arms around, which have at least a foot of fabric dangling off the ends of them. Ven dashes over to him, pokes his arm through the sleeve hole so it reaches his shoulder, and sticks it out straight to grab Sora’s elbow.

“Oh it’s _soft_ on the inside _,_ too...” he sighs.

“It’s _so_ soft. Feel, feel feel!” Sora grins, and pulls his arm free to push the sweater up over his head. But instead of taking it off, he just tugs the whole thing over both of them.

Ven squeaks in surprise as his head pops through the collar, his hair tickling Sora’s nose before he leans back and steals an entire half the sweater for himself, claiming a sleeve. He sighs contentedly.

“Riku’s been keeping this to himself?”

“He said it’s his and you’re going to stretch it, Sora, so don’t steal it,” Sora puffs up, imitating Riku, “and I said how can I stretch that thing, it’s big enough for like, three of me, and it’s big on you! And he did this.” Sora looks down and makes an expression between exasperation and fondness, and shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“What’s that look supposed to mean?”

“I dunno. But this is totally worth it.”

Ven nods firmly in agreement. It’s _very_ soft on the inside, and maybe Sora’s just a mini heater, but it’s also really warm.

“Hey Ven.”

“Huh?”

_Freezing cold_ touches his side, and he squawks in surprise and jerks away from it. Sora laughs as Ven slaps his hands away, and then grabs them.

“Your hands are _freezing!_ How are your hands so cold when the rest of you is so warm!”

“For the comedic timing,” Sora quips. “Also I was drinking a soda.”

“Cheating,” Ven says.

“I can get _you_ a soda.”

“You’re forgiven.”

The two of them amble into the kitchen, a strange little four-legged, two-headed gigglebug. Sora keeps poking Ven with his cold-but-getting-warmer finger, and at some point Ven grabs his hands (both of them) and holds them custody. The fridge requires free hands, though, despite its cheerful attempts to put Sora’s half empty soda and one new can somewhere they could easily grab it with their chins or something, had it not been so cold.

Soda pop is still kind of a new thing, for Ven. Master Eraqus never bought any, and Ven only vaguely remembers one of the triplets giving him a taste of one to go with the ice cream, and he had sneezed. It’s good, though, _really_ sweet.

The apparently age old tradition of putting your hands on your friend’s neck after holding a soda can is _also_ new, and very, very funny in a “heheh” sort of way, which honestly makes his next decision very easy.

Someone else is in the kitchen, rooting through one of the pantry shelves for snacks.

Sora gasps. “Vanitas!”

Vanitas turns and raises an eyebrow. “You look stupid. What?”

“Hey, that’s not a greeting,” Sora pouts. “C’mere. Feel this sweater!”

“Why?”

“Touch the sweater, Vanitas,” Ventus says, the smallest grin on his face very slowly turning into a full smirk.

“No. What did you do to it.”

“How untrusting!”

“Yes.”

“Please?” Sora draws out the vowel, making his best puppy-dog eyes.

“Leaving.”

“Aw!” The puppy eyes drop into disappointment.

Ven nudges Sora, and leans in against the counter towards Vanitas’ retreating form. “ _Aww,_ Van-van is scared of us? Little harmless kids in a sweater? What are we gonna do?”

Vanitas whips around. “Oh, you couldn’t scare me _outside_ the sweater. I’m not joining whatever kind of stupidity gathering this is.”

Ven takes a little step forwards. “But we scare you _in_ it?”

“Not even c—“

Sora yanks the sweater over Vanitas’ head.

He jerks backwards, half his hair poking out of the top, and grabs at the bottom to pull it back off himself. Ven tugs the rest of the collar down to his neck ( _ack—)_ and Vanitas nearly gives everyone a concussion trying to be a little less close to other people, and then yanking his arm away from _coLD SOMETHING_ trying to be a LOT less close to the two offenders.

“You!” he hisses. He’s met with mostly laughter, and Vanitas shoves at one of them. They’re joking, but Vanitas can’t help a _little_ irritation from spilling over.

Something skitters up Sora’s shirt.

Sora shudders comically, and yelps, flailing the sleeve arm and trying to get whatever it is off his stomach, managing to elbow both of the other sweater occupants as he does so. A tiny purple head pokes its way out of Sora’s tank, red eyes blinking owlishly at his attempts to pin it down, and once it sees three hands trying to grab it, it scrambles back down around to his back instead.

“Hah!” Vanitas barks, but his victory is tragically short-lived, as Sora trips over his own feet and pulls the entire sweater down with him.

Vanitas lands with a grunt, and then with a _owf-_ as Ven gets dragged down on top of him, one of his knees straight into his gut. Vanitas shoves at him, and Ven rolls the other way, and ends up squashed halfway between him and Sora’s face, which is grinning triumphantly at the wriggling flood he holds straight up to the ceiling. “Got it!”

“Sora, put that down,” Ven starts, but that dies when Sora pushes himself up onto one elbow and wags the flood at his face. It just flops, like a tiny sack of potatoes.

“Look at him! He’s all purple!”

“I thought they were usually purple?”

“Nah, they’re usually blue. Aren’t they, Vanitas?”

Vanitas looks like he’s trying to be annoyed again, but is having a rather hard time showing it through mounds of confusion. “Does it matter? Give it.”

“I want to know!” Sora says, not giving it. The flood squeaks - _squeaks?_ \- and buries it’s head into Sora’s palm, twitching its antennae. Sora coos at it. Vanitas thinks he catches “ _whosagoodboooyyy you are!”_ in there, and he groans, and shoves a hand over Ven’s obviously-about-to-make-a-smart-comment face again. Ven licks it.

Vanitas growls and jerks his hand away. “I don’t control what _color_ they are. And it’s gonna attack you any second now. You t-“ he stops, his eyes suddenly blown wide. “... Sora.”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Giving him pets!” Sora grins, continuing to skritch at the base of the flood’s neck and then down its little back, making it shudder in place and sending the _weirdest_ ghost sensations back to its master.

Vanitas makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and tries to wriggle out the bottom of the sweater with dignity. It doesn’t work because his foot is through a sleeve, and Ventus is in the way. Pointedly, Vanitas discovers, because his leg moves to block him every time. The only way of escape is through the collar, but that means seeing _them_ again, and Vanitas is going to avoid that if at all possible. So instead, Vanitas is a lump inside the sweater, and it is unreasonably warm in there, and Sora has moved to giving the flood little cheek rubs, and Ven has untangled himself from the mass of soft fabric to prop himself into a sit, the sweater sort of accommodating all three.

“Aw,” Ven says, “I guess he’s kinda cute.”

Sora makes an exaggerated pouty face, and turns the flood towards him like a puppy. It doesn’t pout, because it doesn’t have a mouth, but it does warble at him. Vanitas tries to become an even smaller ball.

Ventus reaches over and gives it a single pat on the head, and it swipes at him. “Hey!” Sora chides, wiggling it as it makes angry little underwater noises, “No swiping!”

Ven can feel Vanitas snickering. He kicks at him, only to be kicked right back. “It’s alright. We don’t really get along, anyways.”

“Aww. But this one is so sweet!” And with that, Sora plants a little kiss directly on top of the flood’s forehead.

That’s enough. “Give it,” Vanitas says, scrambling back up into the open air and grabbing at Sora over Ven, who reflexively plants his foot into Vanitas’ chest and flips him over, sending everyone into an awkward tumble. The flood scampers out of Sora’s grip and pings wildly around and between them in the sweater as they wrestle to get free, and at this point they are definitely, definitely stretching it.

“Ow, Vanitas!”

“Get your chin off my shoulder—“

“A-aACK, the unversed is _wet—!”_

“You’re gonna squish- oof—“

With an anticlimactic flop, they end up in a sitting room in a boystack that looks a little bit like jenga — Vanitas trapped on his back beneath a Sora sprawled the opposite direction on and over his stomach (notably, with a sweater sleeve only hanging on to his fingertips at this point), and Ven balanced on the top of the pile like Rafiki holding a squirming, wriggly flood up to the ceiling.

It starts clawing at his forearms. Ven hurriedly starts stroking it the way Sora did, muttering “Ow, ow, hey buddy, ow, go back to being shadows, okay? Do you want Sora? Ow, don’t scratch my wristband.” Sooner than he thought, the unversed stops swiping its claws around and leans into the strokes, shaking.

“Aww. You trust me? Or do you just want to be pet,” Ven says, clearly buying right into Sora’s “it’s cute” rhetoric.

“Ventus,” Vanitas warns, but his voice cracks in the middle, and he scowls. He can feel his face doing something weird, _absolutely_ against all will and intentions, and he scowls harder.

Ven grins at him. “Aww.”

Trapped under Sora’s bony limbs as he is, Vanitas only flips him off with one hand. Ven laughs, and Sora tries to twist around to see, and the flood squeaks (again, that’s new) and disappears in a small whoosh of black smoke.

“Phew,” says Ven, considering the stack of boys for only a moment before completing it, his head halfway between Sora and Vanitas and his legs sprawled everywhere else.

Wrestling a tiny slippery darkness monster is _work_. All three of them are still breathing slightly faster, a contented blush on their cheeks — except Vanitas, who might still have an embarrassed one, but you’d never know. They lie there for a couple minutes, not uncomfortable with each other’s warmth or weight or tangled limbs. It’s a good thing the one with actual muscle is the base of the stack, Sora thinks, the two of them would weigh like one and a half Rikus, and it’s already hard to throw him off when they spar.

Speaking of Riku. He lifts one of his feet, some part of the sweater snagged on it.

It’s ripped.

“So... who’s gonna tell Riku we stretched his sweater?”

“No,” Vanitas says, instantly, right before Sora and Ven say “not me!” in tandem.

“You’re the one who made the unversed!”

“You’re the one who _made me._ ”

“And you stole the sweater anyways!”

“You were on board!”

“Last one to touch it has to tell him,” Sora says, and tries to wiggle out from under Ven before he can even think about leaving. Vanitas shoves Sora’s side, hard, but succeeds in knocking a precarious Ventus onto him instead. Ven props himself on his elbows, trapping Sora with one knee and Vanitas with one hand, summons Wayward Wind, and shouts _aero!_ — and goes flying up and off the pile, onto a couch. He bounces once, and grins at them, and runs.

Sweater totally forgotten, Vanitas and Sora run after him.


End file.
